


You & Me

by Jeniusinabottle_54



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniusinabottle_54/pseuds/Jeniusinabottle_54
Summary: A series of one-shots based on lyrics from the song "You & Me" by James TW. Snapshots of Erin and Jay's life together.Originally posted on my account at Fanfiction.net under BonesnCastleFREAK.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Kudos: 3





	1. Walk Out The Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of one-shots of my favourite Chicago PD ships… LINSTEAD! It is loosely based on the song You and Me by James TW. I recently came across it, and I've been listening to it on repeat.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Anything familiar belongs to Dick Wolf + James TW

_I didn't mean to hurt you  
So, why'd I let you walk out the door? ___

__Erin angrily swung her apartment door opened, fuming silently as Jay followed._ _

__"Er, will you please stop. STOP!" Jay shouted as he ducked, a fork missing his head by an inch. "What the hell? Babe. Baby, please let me explain. You've got this all wrong. Please."_ _

__Erin spun around, her hazel eyes fierce. If looks could kill, Jay Halstead would drop dead in her apartment right now._ _

__"I'm sorry. All wrong? Me? Can you please tell me what exactly happened then?" Erin rolled her eyes, "Oh please, enlighten me. I'd love to hear this."_ _

__"Look, Abby, I met her for a drink. You know that. She said she had papers to sign. I was just chatting to her like old times and her lips were-" Jay suddenly got cut off, eyes widened with shock. His cheek was stinging and turning red from where Erin had slapped him._ _

__Erin looked up at him, tears starting to pool in her eyes. "I thought you were different Jay Halstead. You promised me you were going to be different."_ _

__Erin brushed past him in an attempt to make it out the door. Jay grabbed her arm to spin her around and face him._ _

__"Erin, if you would listen to me. The moment I realised I knew what was happening, I pushed her away. You just didn't see that bit."_ _

__"I saw plenty alright. Jay, I was standing outside that bar for 20 minutes before I walked in. I saw what she had done. She kissed you," Erin's face scrunched in disgust, "as I walked in the door. You waited at least 10 seconds before you pulled away."_ _

__Jay was speechless, mouth opened and closed like a fish._ _

__Erin continued, "I know. I know, because I counted Jay." She couldn't stop the steady stream of tears that made her way down her cheeks._ _

__Jay's chest started to constrict and he found it difficult to breathe. He knew he should have been on guard the whole time. He knew Abby would do something, and he was right. Tears started to swim in his eyes, obstructing his vision and making Erin look blurry. He's legs started to shake and his breathing got erratic. He was so close to having to having a panic attack. He could feel Erin starting to slip away from him._ _

__"You promised me Jay. You know my past. You know how my heart first got broken, so you know my deal with relationships. You were the first person I opened up to, because I thought you were different. I believed you were different. Everything, all the whispered promises, the late nights in bed together, the unspoken words. I meant it all. Are you saying you didn't?"_ _

__Erin shook her head and blinked rapidly, attempting to clear her tears. "I don't know who you are anymore. I can't, I can't deal with this right now."_ _

__Jay didn't know what to say. He was stunned as he watched the reason for his living, back out of the apartment, and out of his life._ _

____

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_If I didn't have you I wouldn't have nothing at all_

__Jay stood rooted to the spot of the apartment that him and Erin shared. He didn't move. Couldn't move. There was a big part of him that wanted to chase after her. Apologise. Beg for forgiveness. Hold her. Kiss her. Everything._ _

__

__

__Erin leant against her apartment building, the strong biting winds almost freezing the tears streaming down her face. Her brunette locks flapped behind her, ensuring that her scarf-less neck was exposed to the cold. She shuddered and wrapped her coat around her. She knew she should go back. It was after all, rather unreasonable the way she was acting. However, she couldn't believe what Jay had done. No way he was that surprised he couldn't pull away? Even after say 1, 2, 3, 4 seconds?_ _

__

__

__Doesn't take that long for someone to realise they're being kissed. Erin bitterly thought to herself. She waited a little longer, hoping Jay would come after her. She knew him though. She knew that he knew she would want her space. Hugging herself a little closer, Erin started walking._ _

__

__

__It would've been at least half an hour before the wheels in Jay's head began to turn, in order to figure out a way to apologise. He had been rooted to the same spot. He knew his girlfriend like the back of his hand. He figured Erin would be long gone by now, needing peace and quiet. Making up his mind, Jay grabbed his coat, pulled on a beanie, threw some extra things into a bag and ran to his truck._ _

__

__

__Jay had been driving for the last 45minutes, wracking his brain as to where Erin might be. He tried all their spots, all her favourite eateries/diners, Molly's. Anything he could think. He turned at the next set of lights, intending on facing his biggest fears and asking Hank Voight. Thankfully, his brain seemed to be working in overdrive, and an epiphany hit him. Chucking an illegal U-turn, he turned on the lights and sped towards the bridge._ _

__

__

__Erin silently stood at the edge of the water, no longer crying but her dried tears caked her face. She could hear Jay's truck pull up behind her, and his footsteps crunching on the gravel. He swore silent and she chuckled, no matter the amount of training Jay may have, Chicago climate ain't going to help him._ _

__

__

__The two of them stood in perfect silence, and Jay broke it first, "Er, Erin I'm – I'm so sorry." Erin turned to stare at her boyfriend. Wait could she call him her boyfriend now?_ _

__

__

__"Erin please, please I'm so sorry. Honestly, she surprised me, out of nowhere, I was trying to be nice and talking to her beforehand, but I should have been on my guard. I should have realised earlier, but I swear the moment I did, I pulled away and ran after you. I know it doesn't excuse anything I did. But please, please you have to understand Er. I lo-" Jay began to choke up, and his eyes started to swim with tears. "I love you so much baby. You are my world, my light, my everything. I know that my world will go dark without you in it."_ _

__

__

__Erin turned to him, tears began to flood her face again. She stepped closer to him, and could feel his warm breath covering her cheek. Her whole body shivered. Jay immediately shrugged out of his coat and draped it over body. Erin smiled and inhaled, his unique scent sending shivers down her spine. "Jay, I'm sorry for being unreasonable. I was doing a lot of thinking out here, I know you weren't technically at fault. I mean, part of me still blames you, because you're right, you should've been on guard, and should've realised first. In fact, you shouldn't have gone with her in the first case. But what's done is done. I think it will take me awhile before I forgive you completely." Jay open his mouth to interject but was silenced with a look, "But. But I still love you. I'm so completely in love with you, the last 2 hours was me crying my aching heart out but wanting to run into your arms and never letting go."_ _

__

__

__Jay smiled through his tears, and wiped it quickly on his sleeve. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, scent enveloping her. "Erin, I wouldn't have anything, if I didn't have you."_ _

__

__

__Erin chuckled against his chest, "Stop being so cheesy Halstead."_ _

__

__

__"I can be as cheesy as I want if you want to see what I brought Lindsay," Jay held up the bag and she could smell it through the plastic._ _

__

__

__Erin stepped out of his embrace and made a grab for the bag. "Halstead, I can still take you down."_ _

__

__

__"No doubt about it babe, but patience is a virtue." Jay opened the bag and rummaged through it, bringing out a scarf and beanie as well as a blanket. He dressed her accordingly and took her hand to lead her back to the trunk. Popping the back open, he hopped first and helped her on. There was a picnic blanket and alcohol at the bag. Erin's eyes shined with amazement. They settled in and she snuggled closer. Jay placed a kiss on her forehead, and proceeded to feed his girlfriend._ _


	2. See Yourself Through My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next OS is up! Thank you for the kind reviews. Please continue to review, and give any prompts if you have any.
> 
> Appreciate it!

_I wish you could see yourself through my eyes_

_I always forget that you can't read my mind_

It was a chilly Friday night and thankfully the snow and wind had let up so that the end of Chicago winter wasn't going to be as harsh. The team had been called out to a robbery homicide and first on scene was Halstead and Lindsay. They rolled up in their truck and headed into the house, thanking the officer that lifted the tape for them to enter. 

"We got the call around 2240. Arrived on scene, announced ourselves, didn't get an answer back." Officer Jenkins was giving Jay and Erin the run down. Jay took notes as Erin examined the room. "I entered the property first, my partner-" Jenkins was interrupted by Erin. 

"Jay, I have something." Erin murmured softly, her hand hovering over her holstered weapon. She could hear slight rattling coming a closed cupboard door. 

Jay looked at Jenkins, "Did you clear the house Officer?" 

"Well yes, but not the cupboards. I cleared downstairs, and my partner cleared upstairs. Then we radioed it in, requesting for you guys." Jenkins scratched his head, hoping he didn't just screw up in front of 2 Intelligence detectives. 

By this time, Jay and Erin had both their weapons pointed at the cupboard door. Jenkins drew his as well. Jay nodded towards Erin and she swung the door open, all three guns were immediately lowered, as they were faced with a trembling five-year-old girl. 

Erin holstered her weapon and reached out for the child. She coaxed her out of the cupboard and hoisted the girl onto her hips. "It's okay sweetie, don't worry." She attempted to calm the girl and took her outside to be checked out by the paramedics. Jay's eyes followed her out, in awe of how well the young girl took to his partner. He watched out the window as the child clung to Erin, and Erin had no choice but to allow Sylvie to examine the poor girl while she was still sitting on her lap. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The partners were at Chicago Med, waiting for someone to give the child the all clear. With the arrival of the rest of the team at the scene, both Jay and Erin were free to accompany her to the hospital, where they found out her full name, Lilianna Jade Parkman. Lilianna had fallen asleep on Erin's lap when Natalie Manning approached them. 

"Physically, she's fine, apart from a couple of scratches probably when she was climbing into the cupboard. You guys are good to go, have you managed to find a place for her to stay tonight?" Nat asked. 

Jay opened his mouth to reply, but Erin beat him to it. "No, but she's going to stay with me tonight. It's too late to call anyone, so I'll take her to mine to get her settled in, and we'll see what happens tomorrow. Thanks so much Nat." 

Natalie smiled and nodded, "Call me if you need me." 

Erin turned to face Jay who was already staring at her, a small smile gracing his face and a weird look in his eye. "What?" 

Jay shook his head. Erin sighed, "I know, I'm sorry, I know we were supposed to spend time together after work today, but I won't let her stay in small shelter or foster family. Not now. Not when she's just lost hers." 

"Er, it's fine. Let's take her home ok?" Jay led the way to his truck, and for the first time jumped into the driver seat. With his partner not even being able to pry Lilianna's fingers away from her shirt, Jay was nominated driver. He grinned as he slid into the seat. Erin rolled her eyes. 

"Do not get comfortable, this is a temporary seating arrangement." 

Jay simply laughed and drove into the night. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Erin settled Lilianna into her guest bedroom, Jay was in the kitchen preparing a late night snack and watching how motherly his girlfriend was being. Lilianna began to stir as Erin pulled up the covers, "Mommy?" Erin's heart broke at hearing the small voice.

"Hey honey, no. It's Erin remember? I brought you home from the hospital, you're staying at my house tonight. Okay sweetie?"

"Can you-can you stay with me please?" Lilianna sobbed, absolutely terrified and afraid.

Erin nodded, and slid into the bed with her. She held and rocked her, singing softly until Lilianna was out like a light. Jay watched the entire exchanged, his heart completely full. He always wanted children, that was a given. He always wanted a family. Always imagined it, but the mother figure in his imaginations were always blurred. When he started to fall in love with his partner, the blurred figure slowly began to form the outline of Erin Lindsay. Seeing Erin with Lilianna just sealed his future. For him, this was it. Erin Lindsay was it. He chuckled at himself, knowing that if he said anything to Erin this early on in the relationship would have her running for the hills.

"What's wrong?" Jay was broken out of his reverie as Erin approached him.

"Nothing," Jay shook his head and cleared his throat, "Did she finally fall asleep?"

"Yeah, I finally got her to sleep." Erin tucked her hands into her pockets and looked over her shoulder into the guest room.

"You're really good with her, you know that?" Jay grabbed Erin by her hands and dragged her towards him, encasing her between his arms.

Erin shrugged, "I just know what I've been through. I don't want the same thing for her. So even if I could try and help her to the best of my ability so that it wouldn't happen, I'd do it. I just, I really want to find the assholes who did this to her. To her family." Erin wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and squeezed. Squeezed him for every anger, hurt, scared emotion that she was feeling.

Jay could feel his lungs being choked out, but he didn't care. Erin's the single most important thing in his life, and he would do anything to protect her, defend her and comfort her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The apartment door swung open, and Erin kicked off her shoes and fell back onto the couch, exhausted after the day she'd had. They caught a break in the case and finally made an arrest, well two arrests. Former employees of Lilianna's father who felt like they had been wronged. That was it. All because they got fired, and Lilianna will never have a mother, father, or sister again. They found Lilianna's aunt, a lovely lady who lived in Michigan, and after a tearful goodbye, was her official guardian. Of course, just Erin's luck, was that all this included the fact that one of the biggest break in the case came from Bunny, who was sleeping with one of the killers. All the bad memories of her childhood that she'd been suppressing for the whole case came bubbling to the surface.

Jay shut the door quietly and brought the takeout to Erin's kitchen island, sighing as he went about organizing her shoes, so it wasn't haphazardly strewn in the hall. The small cries of his girlfriend alerted him to her position on the couch. He gently sat down as to not startle her and was shocked when she crawled over to him and on his lap.

"You-you must think I'm such an idiot, crying over this case, Bunny and my lost childhood," Erin bitterly stated, angry at the tears that she was producing.

Jay shook his head, "Babe, you can't read minds. You have no idea what I'm thinking, and I wish you can see yourself through my eyes. You are the most kickass detective I know. Screw Bunny. Screw all the stupid things that she's done. Yes, she didn't give you the best childhood, but you know what, something good came out of that. You met Voight, you gained a home, a family, friends, a job. You solved this case. YOU. Why? Because you got the break in the case. You arrested the assholes that did this. You gave Lilianna closure. You are amazing Erin Lindsay, you tackle the worst guys out there, you are hot in those dresses when you go undercover, you are resilient and manage to bounce back 100x stronger. So you have your flaws Er, but you know what, I'm committed to you and to our relationship because of those flaws."

Erin's eyes shined with tears as Jay wrapped up his rant and leaned forward to attach her lips to his. "You forgot one thing Jay Halstead," She replied as she pulled away.

"What's that?"

"I found you too." 

A typical Halstead grin appeared on his face as he pulled Erin towards him and attacked her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! I felt I wrote Erin a little OOC, but I thought it'd be interesting to see the more vulnerable side of her. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please R&R, and leave any prompts you may have.
> 
> Genie


	3. Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This OS is set after Jay and Erin break up in Season 4 but ignores the fact that Erin left for New York. Also a separate timeline from the first chapter of this fic.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_All of the broken hearts and the stupid mistakes_

_Have got us to where we are_

The blaring of his phone alarm woke Jay from a fitful sleep. He reached over to and blearily found his phone to switch it off. He sits up, looking around an unknown surrounding. Realising it was Will and Nina's guest bedroom, and that he and Erin were… Whatever Erin and him were, and the headache of Abby coming back came rushing to him. He couldn't believe his luck, just while everything was going smoothly with Erin and they had moved in together, the other shoe just had to drop. 

He chuckled humourlessly to himself, "Yeah, everything is just damn peachy." He couldn't believe the mistakes he had made by not telling Erin of his past, by not being honest, and really, by not following up on the whole divorce thing, the first time after he had signed those papers. 

Getting dressed and walking to the kitchen, he spotted Will making coffee and asked for one. 

"Where's Nina?" Jay queried. 

"At work already, I have a later shift today," Will replied looking at his brother over the rim of the coffee mug. He couldn't help but stare at him, like as though he's clocking him. 

Irritated, Jay put down his cup, "What man?" 

Will shrugged, "Have you spoken to Erin yet?" 

Jay's eyes grew dark at the mention of his mistake. "No." 

"Abby?" 

"It's all cleared up. I resigned those damn papers, and this time, I filed them to make sure the divorce sticks. I pray I never have to see her again." 

"Okay, so I shouldn't be expecting another call from her then?" Will replied, half asking. 

"No, why?" Jay asked suspiciously. 

"No reason, but I think you should really talk to Abby properly," Will lifted up his phone to show Jay the three missed calls he's gotten. 

"What? Give me that." Jay snatched the phone from his brother's hand. He had long since blocked Abby's number from his phone, and in doing so, has not registered if Abby had been trying to contact him. 

Will continued, "Look, I think that, if you really wanted to solve your mistakes, you need to make it clear to her." Jay rolled his eyes and walked off to his room. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jay fiddled with the cup of coffee in his hand, spinning the mug around in its saucer. 

"Hey Jay, I'm so happy you called!" Abby slid into the seat opposite him. "I've been trying to get in contact with you. Look I know I messed up with not originally filing for divorce, but I'm hoping we can put that behind us. You know, maybe start over?" Abby placed a hand over his. 

Jay withdrew back, staring at Abby, "Abby no. Just no. Look no, it wasn't right for you to not have put the papers through. But we are now officially divorced. This was a huge mistake okay? We never really should've gotten drunk and gotten married in the first place." 

Abby looked up in shock, "You think I was a mistake? I thought what we had, was…" 

Jay looked up empathetically at her. "Abby, Abby. Calm down. No, I don't regret our past, but I do think the actual wedding itself was a mistake. Come on, part of you must have to right? We were both drunk, not in the right mindset, nothing. So yeah, our wedding was a mistake, but what we had is always going to be special in its own right. But it's the past Abby. I've moved on, and so should you. I've broken hearts because I wasn't honest. So right now, I'm here to tell you. To move on. Because I'm sorry, but we won't work anymore. Because my heart doesn't belong to you. It belongs to someone else." 

Abby reeled back as if something snapped in her. "It's the pretty cop isn't it? The one I saw when I came to you at the station?" 

Jay smiled shyly, "Yeah. Well, if we are going to be honest right now. Not currently, but yeah. She's the one." 

Abby smiled and nodded. "She must really be something Jay Halstead, for you to smile that way." 

Jay lips turned into a wry smile. "Yeah. I'm sorry Abby, I never really wanted this drama." 

"It's okay, it's my lost really. I should know when to pull back when it's clear I've lost." Abby soothed. "Also, it really is like you to be apologising for your feelings even though you have no control over them. You have a good heart. She's the luckiest girl in the world." 

"Actually no, I'm the lucky one." Jay whispered. Throwing a couple bills onto the table, he stood up and gave Abby a last final hug. "Thank you for understanding. Also, please stop calling Will. I think his girlfriend is finding it a little strange that a girl keeps calling him." 

Abby smirked. "Yeah, don't worry I'll stop. I'm heading home in a few days anyway. Bye Jay."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jay entered District 21 with a new resolve, to get Erin back. But of course, a case had to get in the way and there really is no resting when that happens. He couldn't speak to Erin until 3 days later, when the suspect was caught and arrested. They were finishing up paperwork and nearly everyone had left for the night. 

Jay walked towards Erin to touch her arm. "Look, I know I screwed up. I made a huge, huge mistake. But can we talk? I'm probably the last person you want to see and speak to, but really. Please?" 

Erin pursed her lips thinking about it. Finally she just nodded and looked up. "Meet me at mine in 30mins?" 

Jay smiled. "Yeah, yeah sure I'll bring Chinese." 

When Jay rolled up to their place. "Wait can he say their? He left after all." Jay thought bitterly. It was his fault that he left after all. 

He took a breath, knocked and waited. 

Erin opened the door to reveal her partner/boyfriend/ex-boyfriend's face. She took a step back to let Jay into her apartment and took the Chinese takeout that he had brought over. Placing them onto plates, she gestured for him to sit at the kitchen island. 

There was an awkward silence that fell between them. Jay unsure of how to start, closed and opened his mouth a few times like a fish. 

Erin just sighed and placed the plate of food in front of him. "Just speak your mind Jay. No other choice than to rip the bandaid off." Erin was honestly sick and tired of everything. She thought that Jay was it for her. But with the things that transpired in the last few weeks, and all the cases they've had with no down time in between, Jay was starting to really grate on her nerves. 

Jay took a deep breath in, "Yeah ok. Look I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry with what had happened the last few weeks. I should've told you earlier, and it was a mistake. The whole damn thing was a mistake. I should've told you, I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have shut you out like that, just when everything good in our lives was coming together. I swear, it's over now. I signed the papers. I was the one that filed them this time, so there can be no issues in the future. I spoke to her, I told her that whatever she was trying to chase isn't there anymore. That my heart belonged somewhere else, to someone else." 

Erin's breath hitched at the last sentence. Despite everything that had happened, Jay had been her only love. The only one that she had ever felt that strong connection with. That kind of love doesn't just disappear in a few weeks. God she still loved him, and she's over the moon happy that those feelings haven't changed for him either. She didn't know how to respond though, so she simply replied with a strangled, "Okay." 

Jay's chest was pounding loud and clear in his ears, blood draining from his face as he heard her reply. He doesn't blame her though. He shouldn't have acted the way he did. Was he expecting her to welcome him with open arms? He needs to get his act together, and his head on straight. 

Standing from his stool, he collected his keys and jacket, he stopped by Erin to place a hand on her wrist, a sign of comfort. "I know I don't expect you to forgive me straight away. But dear god I hope you still feel the same was that I do about you. But I want you to believe me when I say this. The moment I walked out that door those few weeks ago, I broke my heart. The same time I broke yours." 

Erin felt her heart shatter even more, the words caught in her throat. She managed a, "Wait Jay…" But he couldn't hear her, because her door had a closed with a resounding thud, leaving her alone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Yeah we'll look back_

_We'll look back and laugh_

"Hey babe, you okay?" Jay Halstead startled up, glancing at the direction of her voice. Erin soon-to-be Halstead wrapped her arms around her fiancé's shoulders, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. 

Jay was looking at an article on his iPad. "Hey Er. Yeah, no. Just thinking." 

"Of what?" Erin glanced down at the article. "Of the biggest fight we've ever had, really?" 

Jay was holding an article of a wedding announcement. Abby McSweeney and Todd Burke are soon to be wed this Saturday at a beautiful church wedding. 

"Well, if you really think about it, Abby technically made us stronger don't you think?" Jay replied. 

Erin climbed her way over the couch to perch herself near Jay's shoulder. "Stronger? What does that mean exactly?" 

"I mean all the mistakes I made. We mended our broken hearts together in the end, and we came out the other side even stronger than ever. What doesn't kill us right?" Jay nudged her knee. 

"Yeah, but it damn near did." Erin stated. 

Things got quiet as Jay perused his iPad again. Then turned and looked at her. "Thank you for coming after me Er. Thank you for letting me put that ring on your finger."

Erin just smiled, "I don't think I could forgive myself if I didn't come after you Jay I knew a long time ago that you were it." 

Jay stood up to give Erin a kiss on the side of her forehead. "You know what else I remember? How we made up for lost time." 

Erin smirked and gave a small chuckle, "You do, do you?" 

Jay just shrugged, "Yeah, I do." 

"Hmm, I think I might need a little reminder though," Erin lowered her head to stare at Jay through her eyelashes. 

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Jay simply leaned down to collect her in his arms and covered her lips with his, He then proceeded to remind her of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, and I'm done. I'm getting stuck on inspiration for this. It's why I kinda did a rewrite of Chapter 1, but followed the storyline of Chicago PD a lot more.
> 
> Please give me any prompts if you wanted in the review as well R&R! Will really appreciate it.
> 
> Genie


	4. Two-Man Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in Season 4, between 4x01-4x02.

_As long as I got you and me_

Moving through this world as a two-man team

 _I'll always have everything I need_

Jay glanced across this table to stare at his girlfriend working silently away on her computer. Nearly everyone was out at the office, either on lunch or chasing down leads. It was just the two of them upstairs, Voight having been pulled into another meeting with IAD. 

"Oh ho ho!" Ruzek called out as he ascended the stairs two at a time. "Lunch is here, let's eat. I am starving!" He briskly walked past Erin and Jay and plopped the food onto the break room table. Atwater brought up the rear, giving fist bumps to both Erin and Jay as he walked past. 

Jay shook his head and smiled. "Those two are always hungry." He chuckled to himself. 

He headed to the break room where Erin, Adam and Kevin were already seated, munching on their lunch and chatting away. As the hour dragged on, Antonio joined in the fun with Al retreating to his desk. Jay smiled full of happiness as he looked around the room. He was so grateful to be a part of something so extraordinary like Intelligence, where he could trust these people and be himself, and know that they have each other's back 24/7. Sure, they argued and had their differences, but ultimately they were family, and no one, I mean no one messes with family. 

Somehow the conversation drifted to their lives pre-Intelligence, and pre-police days, not unusual but Jay stayed quiet, not liking to speak about his army days. 

"No way, you can beat me Linds, you're all talk." Ruzek laughed across the table, throwing some chips in her direction. 

"You have no idea what you're talking about okay? Me? I. Am. Flip. Cup. Queen." Erin replied. "Wait no, make that King, because I am just that good." 

Kevin and Jay looked between the two of them. 

"Yo Kev, fifty on Erin." Jay nodded to Erin and Adam, knowing this wouldn't be settled without a fight. 

"Alright, I gotchu, fifty on Ruz." Kevin nodded back, bumping fists with Jay. 

Ruzek paused, hearing the bet being passed between Halstead and Atwater and looked to Lindsay with narrowed eyes. 

"Okay, flip cup. Here, now. Whoever wins does the other's paperwork for a week." 

Erin look at his outstretched hand and her lips twisted into a grin. "Make that two weeks and you're on." She shook his hand. 

They cleared out their lunch and made space on the table. Antonio, who had no interest in the bet but keen to see who would win, was moderator. 

"Okay, I want a nice, clean, game. We have five cups each filled with water, because we are still on the clock. Whoever flips all their cups first win. And no cheating!" Antonio fixed a glare on Adam who placed his arms up in self-defence. 

Erin and Adam took their place opposite each other and got ready. 

"On your mark, GO!" 

Off they went, drinking and flipping. Jay and Kevin were cheering them on, the whoops and hollering even brought Olinksy in to check on what was happening. 

"Go babe! Go! GO! GO!" Jay shouted. Erin was so close to finishing, Ruzek still trying to flip his last cup while she was on her last. 

As she crossed the finishing line and flipped her last cup, Ruzek banged the table in defeat. Jay was still chuckling when Kevin slipped him the fifty. 

"Yo, I thought you got this dawg." Kev shook his head at his best friend. "Damn, girl you good." He held out his fist which Erin returned. 

Erin was smiling radiantly, as she accepted the begrudging congratulations Ruzek handed her. Jay looked earnestly at his girlfriend, in awe at how amazing she was everything… Even something as simple as a game of flip cup. Man he really lucked out in the girlfriend department. Actually, he was currently really lucky at life. He's got an awesome girlfriend, a good job, a team that he enjoys working with. 

Erin could feel Jay's eyes on her and she turned to look at him with a questioning glance. Dawson, Ruzek and Atwater had already cleared the room, leaving only the two of them. 

"Something wrong babe?" Erin paused on his way out to look at him. 

"Nah, nah. I'm just thinking. I'm so lucky to have us." He gave her a small smile. Erin's questioning look had him going, "You know. You and Me. Together. To face the world. I'm happy we have that." 

Erin just smiled and touched his arm. "Dinner tonight?" 

"Yeah, yeah, definitely I just have to pop by Med to give something to Will." 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Can you pick something up on your way from Med?_ Jay's phone chimed with a text message from Erin. 

_Yeah sure, what are you feeling?_ He replied back and waited for a few seconds before his phone chirped again. 

_Anything delicious._

_So do I count? ;)_ Jay added a winky face at the end of his innuendo. 

_:D You're just going to make me more hungry Jay. Italian?_

_Yeah okay, I'll be by in 30mins._ Jay replied back and hopped in his car. 

Arriving at Erin's door just a few minutes after the promised 30mins, Erin was already ready and waiting for him. Well specifically, the food. 

"Mmmm, yes you brought over lasagne and garlic bread!" Erin was excited. "Yes, how did you know that is what I was craving?" 

"Please, babe. You're always craving that if you want Italian." Jay cheekily replied. 

Erin brought out plates to split the food while Jay grabbed two beers and settled on the couch. They ate in relative silence with the TV on. 

"Okay, no seriously? What is it? You keep looking at me all weird, all day. And it's driving me insane." Erin held her hands up exasperatedly. "Are you sure everything is okay?" 

Jay had been making furtive glances all night, and it was making her seriously worried. She already had enough on her plate, and she wanted to know what was making her boyfriend act… different to normal. 

Jay placed his plate down and put the tv on mute. Clearing his throat, he looked at Erin. "I-uh. I've just been doing some thinking, and I think I've had some sort of epiphany lately." 

Erin looked at him. "Look, if this is your way of breaking up with me after asking me to move in with you, you better think twice. Because I have a gun-" Jay stopped Erin in mid-sentence, placing a finger over her lips. 

"No, no, no. It's none of that. I just, I am so damn grateful to have you in my life Er. I can't wait to wake up beside you every morning, and fall asleep next to you every night. I can't wait to cook with you during the evenings, and spend our weekends and days off just lazing around together... in a home that we share. I know, I know that I'd give you time to think about it, but I really am thinking ahead. And with us, I'm always thinking about the future together." 

Erin eyes softened at his words and she moved closer to him, so that when he spoke next, she could feel his breath on her face. "And I'm probably scaring you off, but I can envision our wedding day Er, how you'd look angelic in white. I can also see our kids, where you're probably telling them off for something, and then I'll give them chocolate because they look so sad." 

Jay took a breath and stared into her eyes, her tears glistening away as he spoke about their future together. "I just need you and me together. That's it. We are the two-man team facing the world. I think. No, I know it's all I need to be happy." 

Erin was silent, and Jay having feared that he was scaring her, started to backpedal. "I'm sorry, I probably shared too much information. But you wanted to know how I feel so-" This time Erin shushed Jay but with her lips instead of fingers. 

She gave him a long kiss before pulling back. The tears that once filled her eyes long gone, the only evidence were the tear tracks running down her cheeks. 

"Y'know, in another time. Heck maybe even two months ago and you said that? Yeah you would've scared me off. But not today. Not right now. I still want a little bit of time to think things through, especially since I have a lot on my plate, so I'm grateful you are patient with me. But yeah, sometimes I see that future too." Erin ended her speech with baited breath, waiting for Jay to reply. 

Except, he didn't say anything but tilt his head towards hers in another loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! Thank you for reading another OS! I had a bit of trouble coming up with a 'serious' plot for this, so this was more fun and games and seeing them relax around the office. Because I'm sure that make-believe world will have those sorts of fun and games during their down time.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Will appreciate
> 
> Genie


	5. Fall For You Quite Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more Erin-centric :)

_You don't even realise what you mean_

No one could fall for you quite like me

 _No one could get me so perfectly_

Erin gazed out longingly through the window, twisting her engagement ring continuously around her finger. The laughter and chatter from her living room fading into the background. She thought back to when Jay gave her the ring. 

_They had been enjoying a picnic under the stars, which they rarely did, but something that Erin still loved. She wasn't going to ever admit it, but she was a closet romantic. Thankfully for her, Jay could read her like a book._

_They were chatting about their cases and the upcoming Saturday barbeque at Ruzek's when Jay suddenly became quiet. Erin glanced at her boyfriend worriedly._

_"Are you okay babe?"_

_"Um, yeah. I uh... Wow, you prepare all the words to say, and I even had it written down, and when it comes to it, you can't even say it."_

_Erin's heart began to speed up, she could read Jay as well, and had a feeling she knew what was going to happen next._

_"I've been carrying this around for so long, and I never knew the right time to ask y'know?" Jay rubbed at his neck, nervousness pouring out._

_"God I've known you for so long, and we've been partners for so long, you'd think I knew how to speak to you by now." Jay chuckled. "I always thought that I knew when to do it, like one of those romantic epiphanies, but I-ah. I don't. Then I thought, well I can't stand it anymore and I want to ask you now. And I hope now is the right time. Because really when is the right time?" Jay started to ramble away and stopped when Erin placed a hand over his._

_"Jay, are you trying to ask me to marry you?" Erin's eyes were shining under the moonlight._

_Jay let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, yeah I am. God, I ruined it, I knew I would. I'm so sorry Er, I was trying to make it special."_

_"Jay, I can read you. But I don't care about that, it's already special just you and me and food and the stars. Can't get any more romantic than that." Erin smiled. "Just put it on me." She stuck out her hand._

_"I want to ask it properly first." Jay got up and knelt down on one knee and opened his mother's ring box. "Erin Lindsay, will you marry me?"_

_"Jay Halstead, I will marry you." Tears rolled down her face._

_He slipped on the ring and she pulled his face to hers._

“ Erin?" She was pulled out of her reverie when Kim approached her. "Hey are you alright? Everyone wants to start drinking and they don't want to do it without you." 

Erin let out a laugh. She looked over Kim's shoulder to see Nat standing in the doorway, a worried look on her face. 

"I'm fine. Really. I was thinking of the night Jay asked me. It's his mom's did you know that?" 

Kim gasped, "No I didn't. It's beautiful." 

Erin nodded. "Come on, I don't want to let the party down, let's go." 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The wedding planning was nearly finished for the night and everyone had left, aside from Natalie and Kim. They were co-sharing maid-of-honour duties and were sleeping over at Erin and Jay's. Jay, on the other hand, was staying at Will + Natalie's that night, babysitting Owen together. 

Erin's phone beeped with a message, lighting with a message from Jay. 

_Good night beautiful. See you tomorrow._

Erin smiled at the message, her smile turning wistful, something which didn't escape either maid-of-honour. 

"Come on Erin, please tell us what's wrong. As your maid-of-honours, we need to know so we can help you." Kim led Erin to the couch and sat next to her, Natalie on the other side. 

Erin shook her head and smiled. "It's just, am I making the right decision?" 

Kim looked shocked, unsure what to say. Natalie took the opportunity to put her friend's mind at ease. "Of course, you are! What makes you say otherwise?" 

"I don't know. I know what Jay feels for me. That much is clear. I know that he loves me so much. He is such a kind, compassionate, loving person, and sometimes it feels like the love he has is enough for both of us? I don't know, I feel like I'm not making sense." 

"No, you are making plenty sense. The Halstead brothers are very different, but they are also very similar." Natalie started and began to smile. "They are each kind and compassionate in their own right. They are overprotective and easily get jealous," both Erin and Natalie rolled their eyes at this, knowing it to be true. "But most importantly, they love. They love so fiercely that sometimes it gets overwhelming. No one, and I mean no one, falls in love like the Halstead brothers do." 

Erin smiled, reassured, happy that Natalie knew how she was feeling. After all Natalie was dating another Halstead too. 

"He was so nervous when he was asking me. He was stumbling over his words, and I ended up having to ask him if he was asking me to marry him." 

Kim let out a bark of laughter. "Dear lord, that I definitely believe. Jay is cute and all, but anything around you he gets so nervous it's a little funny." She turned to face Erin. "You have to believe Erin, you are definitely making the right choice. You and Jay are meant to be together." 

"I'm just so scared that I am not good enough for him. He just gets me, and everything he does is so right, that it frightens me sometimes. What if one day he just wakes up and he realises that I'm not as perfect as he thinks?" 

"Will told me that when their mom passed, they made an agreement. They didn't want to fight over who would get the ring, so whoever found the right girl first would get the ring. Will gave it to Jay because he knew that he found the right girl first," Natalie chimed in. "He also said that Jay asked him for the ring over a year before he popped the question during the period of time you guys weren't 'together'. I'm sure Jay will never think that." 

"And if he ever does, I will hurt him." Kim threatened, making Erin laugh, her mind now at ease. 

"I think Voight would get to him before you do." 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Erin, Kim and Natalie were completing their night routines before heading to bed. The three decided to do an old-fashioned girl's sleepover, complete with air mattresses and sleeping bags sprawled out on the living room floor. 

Kim giggled as they got into bed. "I haven't done this since I was like 10. My friends and I used to get into so much trouble when we would not sleep and stay up late talking." 

Natalie nodded in agreement as Erin went to turn off the lights. They got comfortable and were each about to drift off when a voice broke the silence. 

"Are you feeling better Erin?" 

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for being here for me tonight girls." Erin smiled as she stowed her phone away. 

Five miles away, where Jay's head was just about to fall off his pillow, he was startled awake by a text message. 

_Thank you for understanding me perfectly, and loving me so much. You mean more to me than you'll ever know._

Jay's face lit up with a loving smile. He tucked his phone back and attempted to get comfortable on the couch before drifting off again.


	6. Together, Forever

_Cause I want you, you, you_

_Me, me, me, together_

__

__

_Oh, I want you, you, you_

__

__

_Me, me, me, forever_

“ Are you ready?" Jay looked up startled, seeing his brother, decked out in best man attire, standing at the door of his room. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jay nodded, heart pounding in his ears. He wouldn't be surprised if Will could see his heart beat out of his chest like in those cartoons they used to watch as a kid. 

"Could've fooled me bro." Will laughed and nudged him. He had been watching his older brother pace up and down the room muttering to himself over and over again. 

"Ha. Ha. I'm nervous that's all." 

"You are not getting cold feet are you? Because I swear to god if you are I will-" 

"Relax Will," Jay stopped his brother mid rant, "I'm nervous she is having second thoughts. I'm also nervous I will screw up my vows, but that's a whole other issue." 

"Okay, now if that's what you really think, you must be stupider than I thought you were." Will replied with a roll of his eyes. 

"I don't doubt her, I really don't. I'm doubting my love for her, or her love for me. I'm also not doubting the fact that I know she wants to spend her life with me. But I am worried about the possibility that she thinks she's making a mistake on marriage. I know her and commitment, and I also know about her childhood. She has run from commitment at every chance, and marriage is the biggest commitment out there." 

"Yeah, except she is marrying you, Jay. You already said you know, but she loves you. She cares for you in a way I've never seen anyone care for their loved one before. You are the different factor in all this, because you have shown her what it's like to have someone there waiting, and someone there to pick up the broken pieces and fit them together again. To her, you are everything and that's the different denominator there." 

Jay looked over at his brother in surprise, "When did you get so poetic Humpty Dumpty?" 

"Ha. Ha." Will slugged Jay on the arm. "Seriously though, I can see it Jay. Also not to mention my fiancée is also best friends with her, and Nat tells me everything." 

"Uncle Jay!" Owen comes charging through the door, the sound of it opening just enough for Jay to steady himself as he caught Owen in a tight hug. 

"Hey bud, you good?" 

"Yes Uncle Jay, Adam told me to come up here because the limo is here! It's so cool! Let's go!" Owen took his Uncle by the hand and practically dragged him out the door. While he loved Will, he absolutely adored his _Uncle Jay_ and was taken to him immediately when Nat and Will first introduced him. Jay was the cool uncle, and everything he did was amazing, a fact that Jay never lets Will forget. 

"Wait, do you have the most important thing right now?" Jay quickly asked. Owen was also the ring bearer. 

"Of course Uncle Jay. I couldn't loose something so valuable. It's right here." Owen patted his jacket pocket, placing on a solemn face. Jay ruffled his sandy blonde hair. 

"Okay, bud, let's go!" 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Across the city, Erin was getting ready in the bridal room. Her bridesmaids fussing over at every chance. 

"Okay, so everything has been delivered, the cake is sitting in the fridge right now, the flowers have just arrived. The guests are starting to arrive now as well." Kim listed off the things in her head, while Erin's childhood best friend Annie, was fluffing around with her dress. 

"Oh and Will's just texted me saying they've arrived and in the other room." Natalie chimed in. 

"Is he as nervous as I am?" Erin questioned with a chuckle, knowing her fiancé all too well. 

Natalie smiled, "I think you're doing pretty well right now. I was a wreck my first wedding." 

"It's composure. It's taking all my training right now to not break down. I'm a complete wreck on the inside. Things are jumping around in there, that are not supposed to jump." Erin paused a moment and moved to grab the flutes of champagne on the table, handing one out to each of her bridesmaid. "I want to thank you all for what you have done. You have helped plan this wedding into something beautiful and magical, and I'm sure I can speak for both Jay and myself that we are so grateful and appreciative of everything. Thank you for helping me not turn into bridezilla, and being there for me at every step fo the way. So cheers to you!" 

The four clinked glasses and Kim took the opportunity to bring out her phone to start grabbing selfies. She was self appointed photographer. While Erin and Jay had hired actual photographers for their wedding, Kim took it upon herself to film and capture everything else, from planning up until the actual day stating, "The wedding photos always take too long, and this way, you have another perspective." 

"I guess everything is on schedule, has everyone arrived already?" Erin asked. 

Natalie left the room to check and came back a few minutes later. "The officiant just arrived too, so I think we're set, as long as you are?" 

Erin opened her mouth to answer when a crash followed by several curses was heard from behind. The three turned around to find Annie cussing, the champagne that was in her hand scattered in pieces on the floor. 

"Annie what happened?" 

"Just dropped the stupid glass on the floor, be careful!" Kim grabbed Annie's hand and helped navigate her through the broken pieces, while Erin knelt down to pick them up. 

"Erin! Use gloves!" Natalie's warning was too late, because Erin felt something sharp pierce her arm and she looked down. A glass shard was jutting out from her forearm, blood trickling down. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, and somehow jabbed herself with a piece of glass that had somehow landed on a nearby rug, standing up. 

Natalie examined the cut, "It's deep and will need stitches. I can do it here, but only if you don't mind." Kim had run off to grab a first aid kit. 

Erin shook her head. "I've dealt with far worse. Stitches aren't going to ruin my wedding day for crying out loud. Besides if this is the only drama I'm facing today, I'm good with that." 

Kim had returned with a first aid kit, and Natalie opened it, cursing at the lack of equipment inside. Neither her nor Will had driven, so they didn't have their bags with the emergency kits. 

"Okay, Kim I'm going to have you compress this to try and stop the blood flow. Erin be careful because it might get on your dress, and it'll stain. I'm going to find someone to help me and get some equipment to stitch it up." 

"Don't get Will, because Jay will figure out something's wrong, and I don't want him to worry and freak out more than he is." 

"If I don't get Will though, that might most likely scar. ER docs aren't the best at stitches and Will used to be in plastics. He'll be a lot better." 

Erin shook her adamantly, "No definitely don't get Will. I don't want to worry Jay. Just please anyone else. We've invited so many people from the firehouse and Med that there is bound to be somebody else. Maybe Sylvie, get Sylvie." Out of everybody else, Erin was closest to Sylvie. Aside from her PD family, Erin worked the most with her, and Sylvie had patched Erin up in the field more times than she can count. 

Natalie sighed, "Fine. I'll be quick, I'll try find Sylvie." She turned to open the door when Hank Vought suddenly entered. 

"Everyone is ready and waiting for you Erin," He stated in that gravelly tone of his, that is until he looked up and realised the situation in front of him. 

"Erin, what did you do?" Hank stepped forward to investigate his foster daughter's arm. 

Erin smiled ruefully, "I'm fine Hank, though you may just have to be careful when you walk me down the aisle later." 

Hank shook his head, "Always getting into trouble and always needing to be patched up." 

From behind, Natalie spoke up, "Actually, Hank, can you do us a favour? We need some equipment to give Erin some stitches and there's none here. Can you go out grab needles, thread, a lighter and forceps." Natalie quickly listed. 

Hank nodded and swiftly left the room, Natalie following soon after. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they came back, Kim was still-compressing the wound while Annie was trying to arrange the dress in a way that blood won't get on it. Hank arrived back, having found a suture box and Natalie arrived with Sylvie in tow. 

"Hey Erin! Congratulations!" Sylvie beamed wide at her. "Y'know I've fixed you up almost everywhere, and I can safely say I didn't think I'd be doing it at your wedding though." 

Erin let out a dry chuckle, "Well when Natalie needed somehow to help her, I immediately thought of you because I couldn't let you miss out on this." 

Natalie and Sylvie both got to work. Hank having soon gone over to Jay's room to distract the groom. "Wait, how are you distracting everyone? I'm sure people are wondering why we haven't started." 

Sylvie grinned, "Matt's entertaining them." 

Erin's eyebrow raised high, "Matt? You mean Captain Casey? When did you start calling him Matt? And I don't see him entertaining a roomful of guests." 

Sylvie's smile turned shy as she assisted Natalie in suturing up the wound. "Well he couldn't say no when I asked." 

Erin's lips twisted into a huge smile when she understood Sylvie's comment. "I'm so happy for you! You finally went for it huh?" 

Sylvie simply nodded as Natalie announced she was finished. "It'll do for now. If you want, we can get Will to take a look later to make sure." 

Erin shook her head as she grabbed her bouquet. Annie rushed off to grab Hank and Kim handed Natalie hers. "Nah let's get this show on the road!" 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone in the room stood up as Pachelbel's Canon wafted through the room. The doors opened, and both Hank and Erin stepped through, walking in perfect sync with each other. 

"Ouch, careful Hank, please." Erin muttered as Voight accidentally brushed his hand over her wound. 

At the other end of the aisle, Jay took a breath before turning around, jaw dropping at the sight of his Erin walking down to him. She was stunning and it took his breath away. As she moved closer, Jay could feel his eyes start to well with tears as he was one step closer to his happily ever after. 

As Hank handed Erin's arm to Jay, and he took it, he noticed the blotchy, red mark that ran along her forearm. He looked at her in shock but she shook her head, silently telling him to leave it. As the officiant spoke, all Jay could think about was how and why and what happened to Erin. So much so that he nearly forgot to say his vows. He was broken out of his reverie when the officiant cleared his throat and he realised everyone was looking at him. 

"Oh sorry!" Jay flustered, fumbling with the piece of paper in his hand. "Erin. From the moment I met you, I knew you were something special. But it wasn't until I got to know you and understand you, that you became special to me. You were frustrating and maddening. You never let me drive and made me feel like a house husband." Erin let out a chuckle at this. "But you challenged me, in a way that made me want to be challenged like that for the rest of my life. I thank God everyday that you came into my life and chose me, and accepted me with all my flaws. I told you a long time ago, that I wanted you and me together, forever. I'm so happy that it is finally coming true." Jay finished with a smile, staring directly into Erin's eyes which was starting to pool over with tears. 

"Now Erin, would you like to say your vows?" 

Erin took a deep breath and let it out. "Damn you Jay Halstead, I knew you'd make me cry." Laughter rang through the room and Erin turned to look at them. "I'm being serious right now, I actually wrote that as the first sentence." Erin showed Jay the piece of paper and Jay nodded. 

"She's right guys." 

"The first day I met you, you were just some annoying arrogant detective who'd I have to show the ropes of working at Intelligence. I was frustrated everyday because you act all cocky as though all it was to you was to get into my pants. But it wasn't until we worked that first case together when I realised for what it was, an act. You're not actually cocky or arrogant. While yes, you exude confidence, you are kind hearted, generous and seriously humble. You care greatly for the people around you and for the people we meet on cases. I'm so thankful that you came to care for me too. I'm grateful everyday that you decided to breakdown those walls of mine, pull me out of that hole I was digging myself into, and for being the light at the end of my very dark tunnel. You are my present, my future and my forever." 

By this time, the couple was crying, and both Natalie and Will stepped forward to offer them tissues, causing awwws and ahhhs to resonate through the room. 

The officiant announced for the rings and Owen stepped up, two rings precariously balancing on a pillow. As they said their final I will's and slipped the rings on the respective finger, Jay couldn't wait any longer and stepped forward to crash his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. 

The officiant stepped back to give the couple their moment while clapping, hollering and wolf whistling came from the crowd. Each of Jay and Erin's loved ones happy that the couple finally tied the knot. As they came apart for air, Jay rested his forehead against his wife's. 

"You and Me. Together. Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Wow, this took so much longer than expected. This must be my longest OS yet. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a comment/review about the wedding. I'm very unsure if I had written the wedding part correctly. But I do know that many people have now gone from 'I do's' to 'I will's'.
> 
> Also please let me know if there are any mistakes. I finished writing at 2.30am so I'm extremely exhausted. Thank you for reading and coming on this journey with me.
> 
> As noted, I wrote this ages ago and had originally posted on Fanfiction.net, therefore some of the information/couples on there may be really old :)


End file.
